


Moored

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Steve's life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moored

Steve wades back to shore, swiping a hand over his face as seawater streams off his body. His shoulders ache pleasantly and he is loose and worn out and maybe a little shaky from the exertion. It felt good, as always, to be able to lose himself in the repetition of his strokes, to clear his mind with a good hard swim and now he's enjoying the familiar buzz that comes from an intense workout.

Normally he'd stop at the outdoor shower and rinse off, but he spots Danny waiting out on the lanai, leaning against a support post as he watches. Steve heads straight toward him.

"So this is July," Danny says as Steve approaches.

Steve is used to odd conversation starts from Danny, but this one throws him. He looks around, curious. The yard is green and lush, the sky is clear, and the late afternoon sun is shining warmly on his shoulders. "Yes, Danny, this is July."

Danny spreads his arms. "July in Hawaii. It's only 82 degrees. I just talked to my sister, and she says it's 97 in Jersey, and so humid that walking outside is like getting hit by a wet blanket."

"What's that?" Steve asks. He steps closer, water dripping from his chin as he he cocks his head to one side. "Did I just hear you say you like it here?"

"You heard no such thing." Danny takes a step back, wary now.

"No, no, I definitely heard it." Steve grins as he closes in on Danny, leaving wet footprints on the slate floor. "You like it here."

Danny moves further back until he stumbles against a chair. "I did not say that. Although I do admit, there are certain aspects of this island I approve of." His eyes flicker over Steve's chest. "The scenery, for example."

"The scenery? You're enjoying the scenery now?" Steve grabs Danny before he can dodge around the chair, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

"Hey, hey," Danny protests as Steve presses up against him. "Towels, Steven. There's these things called towels, and you use them to dry off--"

"Why should I," Steve ducks down, his lips grazing Danny's cheek, "when I could use you instead?" He pushes his chest against Danny's, soaking Danny's blue button-down shirt.

Danny squirms but he's not really trying break free, not with the way he's winding his arms around Steve. "What, you can't get me in the water, so you'll bring the water to me? Is that how it goes?"

"Uh huh." Steve ducks his head and rubs his wet hair against Danny's neck.

Danny squawks in protest. "Come here, you beast." He buries a hand in Steve's hair and pulls him up for a kiss. It's a fierce, hungry kiss, and Steve wonders just how long Danny had been standing there watching him swim, waiting for him to come in.

Danny's hands slide over wet skin as he presses open-mouthed kisses to Steve's neck, warm lips against cool skin and when Danny bites down gently at the crook of his neck, Steve gasps out loud.

"Salty," Danny admonishes. "You're a big, salty sea monster." He presses a hand flat against Steve's stomach.

Steve laughs, easing a thigh between Danny's legs as rubs his nose in Danny's hair. This is his life now--ever since he's come back home it's been Danny, by his side and up in his face. Danny made all kinds of demands on him and now there are new demands and a whole new kind of buzz, the kind that floods Steve's body with need, firing up his nerves and chasing away every demon.

It's even better than a good workout.

And now Danny is busy tugging on the waistband of Steve's swimsuit, pulling the drawstring loose and pushing the swimsuit down past Steve's hips, until it falls in a crumbled wet heap around Steve's ankles.

"Oh my god," Danny exclaims, pulling back and scowling at Steve. "You're naked. What is wrong with you? You can't be wandering around outside naked like this. Have you no sense of decency?"

"Nope," Steve says, shaking his head. He tries to tamp down the strange, giddy laughter bubbling up from inside. It's not who he is, it's not what he does. Yet when Danny waves his hand and rolls his eyes, the very picture of exasperation, Steve gives in, snorting with laughter.

"Nice," Danny says. "Get inside, you ridiculous man. Get inside right now."

Danny pushes Steve toward the house, his hands on Steve's naked ass. Steve gingerly pulls his feet free of his swimsuit and lets Danny hustle him through the door and into the hallway.

He blinks again the sudden darkness, his eyes taking a moment to adjust. The air is cool on his damp, exposed skin and Steve shivers. Then Danny is pressing him against the wall, his mouth hot on Steve's neck, teeth scraping against his skin and Steve moans, fingers curling in the collar of Danny's shirt but he can't get it off, Danny's buttoned up tight as usual. It's maddening, just like everything else about Danny.

Danny wraps a hand around Steve's cock, rubbing a thumb over the head as he sinks down onto his knees. "How can you be this beautiful?" Danny asks, rubbing his cheek against Steve's hip. "I mean, you come up out of the water, you're like, like a sea nymph, or, or, I don't know, some kind of thing that is not human, because you look so good and you taste like the sea, I can't even--"

He kisses Steve's thigh and Steve spreads his legs, pushing his cock into Danny's hand. Danny's not making any sense, but the words sing through his veins, making his blood rush as Danny rambles on, pressing his nose into the crease of Steve's thigh. His voice is muffled now but Steve feels the vibration against his skin, adding to the buzz. He gasps and spreads his legs further as Danny nuzzles underneath, his warm, wet mouth on Steve's balls. Steve flattens his palms against the wall and tries to hang on, his already spent muscles trembling from the strain.

"Danny," he says, his voice rough and needy. "Please." He sucks in a deep breath, trying to clear his head. He wasn't ready for this, but then again, when is he ever ready for Danny?

Danny groans and closes his mouth over Steve's cock, sucking him in. The sudden pleasure makes Steve dizzy, but Danny's hands are on Steve's hips, holding him up like it's nothing, pushing him into the wall. Steve ducks his head and watch Danny's blond hair and broad shoulders and powerful arms and it still astonishes him, to see his cock slide past Danny's lips. It doesn't make any sense that they do this, that it works so well for them, and yet here they are.

Steve closes his eyes and moans again, head thumping against the wall. He loses himself in the pleasure as it builds and builds, until he feels like he's soaring, his hands wrapped around Danny's wrists, trying to hold himself up as his sweaty back slides on the wall. When he comes it's like being engulfed by the sea, with a rushing in his ears, breath stuttering in his throat as he tries to cry out.

"Whoa, hey there," Danny murmurs as he rises, using his body to prop Steve up. There's laughter in his voice and Steve curls into it, seeking Danny's compact, sturdy body.

"Hey what." Steve's voice slurs as he wraps his arms around Danny and kisses him. "Salty," Steve adds, tasting the sea on Danny's lips. He kisses Danny again.

"Look at you, you can barely stand. Why aren't you in bed? You should be in bed." Danny cups Steve's face and Steve grins, because he's kind of dizzy, because he's so damn happy and because Danny is surprisingly sweet, especially when it comes to sex.

Danny shakes his head. "This face," he says, leaning in for a brief kiss. "Is the most ridiculous one of all."

Steve wonders if he should feel insulted, but Danny's already dragging him up the stairs, pushing him into the bedroom and the bed looks particularly inviting so Steve flops down on his stomach, head cradled in his arms as he watches Danny strip off his pants and underwear, revealing his hard, erect cock.

"What do you want?" Steve asks, licking his lips.

"What do I want? I want everything. I want to be able to do this for hours, to start up all over again every time we're done." Unbuttoning his shirt, Danny crawls onto the bed and stretches out over Steve's body. He drags his cock over the back of Steve's leg, then slides it down into the crack of Steve's ass. "But right now? I want to fuck. Would that be okay?"

Steve nods. "Oh yeah." It's more than okay, he wants it almost as much as Danny does.

Danny sucks a hard kiss to the back of Steve's shoulder. "Don't move," Danny whispers as he slides off the bed.

Steve nods, closing his eyes and stretching his arms out over his head, sleepy and relaxed. When Danny returns, climbing over him and pushing slick fingers inside, Steve grunts with contentment.

Danny stills his hand. "Was that a good noise or a bad noise?"

"Good noise," Steve assures him.

"Just checking. I don't want to, you know, have you making bad noises at me." Danny kisses Steve's shoulder again, then leans over and runs his tongue over the tattoo on Steve's arm.

"No bad noises. Only good," Steve says, and wonders just when the hell he's become just as nonsensical as Danny but it's hard to think with Danny's fingers inside of him.

"God, you are just--are you ready?" Danny kisses Steve's jaw. "You feel ready. You feel fantastic."

Steve moans and pushes back against Danny. He's ready. "Go for it."

"Come here, like this," Danny tugs Steve's hip, rolling him onto his side. His slick cock nudges Steve's opening and Steve pulls a knee up, getting into position.

Danny eases inside him, gasping softly against Steve's skin as he moves, rocking into Steve with small, slow movements of his hips. Steve revels in it, in the quiet, desperate noises Danny makes, the way Danny clutches his hip, in the sensation of Danny pushing inside of him.

Even though Steve just came, it still feels good, it makes him wish he could get hard again. He's floating along drowsily when, at some point Danny closes a hand over his cock, making the offer. Steve rouses himself enough to shake his head. "It's okay. Not going to happen," he murmurs.

He puts his hand over Danny's, twining their fingers together and bringing it up over his chest. Danny moans against his back, hips breaking rhythm and he shoves hard, his arms tightening around Steve as he comes. His body is warm and trembling, chest pressed tight against Steve's back as he rides it out.

Then with a soft sigh Danny relaxes. He's quiet now, aimlessly nuzzling Steve's back. Steve yawns noisily and stretches.

"What, am I keeping you awake?" Danny asks, voice rich with amusement. He squeezes Steve's hand then moves away, his cock slipping free from Steve's body.

Without Danny propping him up, Steve rolls onto his back. "Uh huh," Steve says. "You are."

Danny chuckles as he stretches out over Steve. "You're going to wear yourself out with all that swimming." He nestles his hips against Steve's hips, and his chest is flat against Steve's chest and he's sort of heavy but Steve likes the way it feels, having Danny anchor him in place like this.

He pulls Danny down into a kiss. "Nah. You're going to wear me out first."

Danny draws back and eyes Steve thoughtfully. "What do you think about when you're out there swimming? You're so far away, just a little dot on the horizon."

"To be honest--nothing at all." Steve says, bumping his nose against Danny's. "It clears my head."

Danny nods.

"And then you fill it up again," Steve says. When Danny hesitates, a worried expression on his face, Steve quickly adds, "It's a good noise."

Danny laughs, shaking his head. "Okay. As long as it's good."

It's so good that Steve doesn't know how to deal with it, so good that it makes his chest ache, but he doesn't know how to explain it to Danny. So instead he wraps his arms around Danny and simply holds on as Danny kisses him. And keeps on kissing him.


End file.
